Absorbent layers for disposable wearing article are known including one or more absorbent cores. For example, JP 4439165 B (PTL 1) discloses a chassis defining an outer surface of the article and an absorbent layer lying on a skin-facing side of the chassis and extending across a crotch region into front and rear waist regions. According to the disclosure of PTL 1, the absorbent layer includes an absorbent core and a pair of core supporting members adapted to support the absorbent layer from a non-skin-facing side of the absorbent layer.